Orochimaru's Mistake
by Cassiel Darkmoon
Summary: It was the biggest mistake Orochimaru had ever made. He had unknowingly unleashed the most dangerous creature imaginable on the sound village.....R&R PLEASE!


**A/N:** This all came from a msn conversation between me (Akai in the story) and my friend 'Shugo'. We are both huge fangirls of the sound ninja and that is why…this…happened. Hehe. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the sound ninja. Just Akai and Shugo…kinda. Hehe.

It was the biggest mistake Orochimaru had ever made. On that day, he had allowed two young girls to join his hidden village. They had great promise, and had instructed Kabuto to bring them in. What he didn't know was that they were already established shinobi from the hidden village in the leaves, Konoha. Well, they used to be. The thing was that they had betrayed the village…well, 'ran away' was more accurate.

They had been sent out on a spying mission to assess the strengths and weaknesses of the sound village and never come back. They weren't caught. They weren't dead. They had been transformed. Into what you ask? The most dangerous creature to be unleashed on the sound village:

**Fangirls.**

It all started one sunny day in late spring. Tsunade had called them to her office using one of the messanger birds that were so common in Konoha. She described the mission as a B rank spying mission on the Sound Village. The girls accepted. Shugo and Akai were their names.

When they arrived at the Sound Village, Shugo leading their team of 2, they set up their post high in one of the surrounding trees. They had only brought minimal provisions and special high-tech equipment for seeing far distances (I believe you call them binoculars).

The first ninja they saw was Kabuto, casually walking outside to look around. As soon as he appeared, the two girls were on him. Akai nodded appreciatively as he turned and walked back into the house. Great view. She claimed him for later. Shugo shook her head.

Next they saw a group of four strange looking youths head toward the entrance. Shugo grabbed the binoculars and claimed the silver haired twins and spider boy. Akai fought for one of the twins and lost. All of this was done in ninja silent hand signals up in the tree (drooling, pointing, flailing, etc…), unbeknownst to those below.

Finally they decided they had to get in with all these hot ninjas so they joined (more like 'had-a-lunch-break-and-was-discovered-and-invited-by-Kabuto') the Sound Village.

As soon as they met and talked it over with Orochimaru, Akai claimed him for herself using the argument that 'you got both twins so I get him'. Soon after…a scene like the following was quite common in the Sound Village:

**Akai**: hmmm...have you seen Kabuto's hair-tie?

**Shugo**: no.

**Akai**: he lost it.

**Shugo**: I've seen Kidomaru's hair tie...but not Kabuto's.

**Akai**: -whispers to you- I hid it...and his shirt too...but SSHHHHHHHH! -looks around nervously-

**Kabuto**: . . .

**Shugo**: Okay, -winks- I'll keep it a secret...-whispers that-

**Kidomaru**: Where the heck did my t-shirt go.

**Akai**: teehee

**Shugo**: -shhhh-

**Akai**: We be shirt thieves!

**Shugo**: And hair tie thieves! MUHAHAHA!...-steals Ukon's shirt-

**Akai**: -takes Orochi's kimono instead of shirt on accident- oops. -tosses him a towel-

**Orochimaru**: -paralyzing glare-

**Akai**: OO

**Orochi**: -takes the shirts back and hides them-

**Akai**: Oo

**Shugo**: o.o

**Shugo**: -attacks Orochimaru- GIVEME BACK THOSE SHIRTS! -gets all fangirl crazy-

**Orochi**: OO gwah!

**Akai**: -glomps Orochi and pins him down- Go go go!

**Shugo**: -steals everything Orochimaru stole- MUHAHAHAH!

**Akai**: -grins at Orochi in just a towel- teehee

**Orochi**: -is scared-

**Kabuto (shirtless)**: Do you need help, Orochimaru-sama?

**Sakon**: Ukon? Why are you naked...

**Ukon**: Fangirls to my clothes...-sniffles-

**-arrow blinks above Akai and Shugo saying 'Beware of Fangirl'-**

**Orochi**: Get off. Now.

**Akai**: or what? –grin-

**Orochi**: Kabuto...kill her.

**Akai**: OO

**Kabuto**: Yes, Orochimaru-sama. -pounces on Akai-

**Shugo**: Don't kill her! Kill me so I can love my dead ghostly friends!

**Akai**: Yaaaay

**Orochi**: -is mushed beneath Kabuto and Akai-

**Shugo**: Aww...what the heck. -pounces Kidomaru-

**Kidomaru**: -screams- OROCHIMARU! GET HER OFFA ME!

**Kabuto**: I...can't see!

**Akai** **(with his glasses)**: Mwahahahaaaa...-runs away-

**Orochimaru**: -slips out from under flailing Kabuto and holds towel up-

**Shugo**: -hugging Kidomaru to death-

**Kidomaru**: Crushing...me alert...

**Kabuto** **(blind)**: guh -runs into Orochimaru and they fall onto Shugo and Kidomaru-

**Shugo**: YAY!

**Akai**: GLOMP NO JUTSU! -jumps on-

**Kidomaru**: AH! GET OFF ME! YOU'RE ALL CRUSHING ME!

**Kidomaru**: -weakly- oh,my back...

**Sakon**: ...Well, Ukon that's no excuse to be naked...now go get some clothes.

**Ukon**: they stole 'em...

**Kimimaro**: -walks in, sees the ninja pile and walks out, scared-

**Tayuya**: Kidomaru? What's the...-also walks in- I'm blind...good lord! -rushes out-

**Akai**: -cackles-

**Jiroubou**: -sees Tayuya running- what's the matter.

**Tayuya**: I'm blind!

**Orochi**: Arrrgh! I can't take this! -summons snake-

**Shugo**: SNAKES! -glomps-

**Akai**: Xx

**Shugo**: what? I like snakes...and spiders!

**Kidomaru**: Good lord...

**Akai**: -is squashed under snake-

**Orochi**: -rides snake out of the room-

**Shugo**: -hugs snake- Snakey Snakey! Snakey! COME BACK!

**Kabuto**: -grabs tail and is dragged out too-

**Kidomaru**: Don't forget me!

**Akai**: -gets up and sees Kabuto's glasses- Kabuto! You forgot these -runs after them-

…….

Xxxxxxxxx

The end. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Ja-ne! (R&R pretty please?)


End file.
